


盲

by clytie69



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1869 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytie69/pseuds/clytie69
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 3





	盲

cp：云雀恭弥×六道骸

骸原先倒也设想过自己的眼睛完全瞎掉会是什么情况，只是想着没了视觉也没了能力，恐怕他会在忍受不下去自杀之前先被仇家干掉。可是等到这天真的来临，骸却没有体验到当初设想的无助和失掉全部自尊的窘迫。  
就在一周前他去执行任务，任务确实完成地漂漂亮亮，但他自己却因为撤退不及时，战场的燃烧弹在距他很近的距离突然爆炸，导致视网膜受到轻微损伤，回到安全地带后还出现了短暂失明的现象，在医生的建议下，他这段时间都要像个瞎子一样生活——戴上眼罩保证眼睛休息，不再接触光。  
在医院休息了几天他就再也受不了那里的氛围，即使他看不到，也不妨碍他觉得穿着白大褂的人恶心，就决定要回家来休养。  
说是休养，其实除了眼睛，他其他地方都健全得很，所以本来也不需要一直在医院待着。  
出院那天，是云雀恭弥去接他的，骸他看不见，所以始终也不知道云雀恭弥的反应，不知道他的恋人看到自己这幅样子会不会笑话自己。只是自从彻底失去视力的帮助之后，骸才发现原来他分得清云雀独一无二的脚步声，究竟是哪里和别人不一样，骸也说不清楚，但他心知肚明，那个人就是他。鞋底踏在地板上，一步一步更接近，最后停在他床前，一言不发。  
骸有点怕他会生气，只是出个任务，把自己搞成这样。但最终他也只是沉默地把骸牵回了家。  
曾经他被禁锢在复仇者监狱的水牢里时，可以借助库洛姆的身体实现实体幻觉，但那种高级幻术要施展耗费的体力太多，最方便的还是直接用库洛姆的身体看看世界。库洛姆有一只眼睛是看不到的，单只眼睛也可以看到完整的世界，只是不太有3D的感觉，并且没有视力的右眼面对的是永恒的黑暗。那时候他暗自庆幸库洛姆还有一只眼睛，现在的他自己倒是比库洛姆提早享受了完全失明的待遇。  
从车里下来之后，就被云雀恭弥牵着走，尽管是走过无数遍的路，却因为视觉丧失而完全变成了好似陌生地界，最重要的是看不到以后似乎下脚都变得有些胆怯，他尽量把步子迈大一点却还是克服不了每次踏下去的犹疑，六道骸实在是个太过小心的人。被牵着的那只手感受到来自云雀恭弥的体温，恒定的温暖的37摄氏度，也只有那只稳健的手能给他一点点安全感。  
花了比往常更多的时间才走过熟悉的家门口的台阶，进门，玄关更靠近门口那侧的小熊拖鞋，云雀恭弥始终只是牵着他，看来如果只是瞎掉，盲人的生活还算是很好适应的，或许他只需要一条导盲犬就可以自己生活。  
骸一个人在家里的生活倒也不太受影响，只是眼睛看不到，以往用来打发时间的事一件也做不了，这可真是愁坏了怕无聊的幻术师，甚至都在想现在紧急学个盲文来不来得及。  
四月份的并盛晃晃悠悠就要进入夏天，阳光从落地窗里大片大片的洒进室内，房子外墙上种的野蔷薇开得不错，香气一阵一阵地往骸的鼻子里钻，客厅里正播放音乐的是云雀恭弥收藏的老唱片机，整个房子里都飘洒着圆舞曲的声响。放着的是什么音乐骸不在意，反正他也只是想听个响动。如果让他一个人待在安静的黑暗里，那多寂寞。  
他都能想象到现在身处的世界多么美好，只是对于失去视觉的他来说，再好的景他也看不着，那就是徒劳。  
骸坐在沙发上尽量躺出一个舒服的姿势，似乎闭上眼睛以后，他的其他感官倒是格外敏感起来。他听到外面的鸟鸣，音乐已经换了一首，是没听过的日文小调，附近有家邻居的孩子在练钢琴，比起狱寺隼人是差了蛮多。  
有年新年的时候，狱寺在众人面前露了一手，倒也算艳惊四座。大概是那时看他听得陶醉，云雀恭弥后来非要拉着他给他表演，在家里卧室门上挂起飞镖盘，接着恭弥戴上眼罩蒙起双眼，片刻之间三支飞镖出手，唰唰唰三声破空，飞镖就几乎同时正中红心。六道骸扭回头来刚好没错过云雀嘴角那抹笑，一下子就想起那时候他对着云雀说了一句：真是深藏不露啊狱寺君。恋人因为自己一句话吃了暗醋这个认知让骸实在掩不住心里的欢欣和嘴角的笑容，他先为云雀先生的表演竖起拇指，接着就笑倒在了他怀里。  
想起过去的事情让骸轻轻弯起嘴角，让他更想云雀恭弥了。现在的六道骸大概比过去更怕寂寞。  
在沙发上无所事事的骸就着那个姿势睡了过去，在梦里的他眼睛完全恢复了，似乎又回到了十五岁。那时候刚到日本，人生地不熟的他对日语也没有很精通，周末一个人从黑曜那边跑到并盛去采购，谁知道却遇上了并盛本地的混混集团，他们把还提着零食袋子的他堵在了商业街后面的小巷子里。个子高点看起来是个领导人物的混混对着他表情凶恶的说了一堆，他没听懂几句，不过即使听不懂骸也能猜到他们准备干什么。骸冷静地看着那个混混头子，皱着眉头想在这里打人对后面的计划影响应该不大。  
还没等到他出手，围着他的混混中的一个突然喊了一句“云雀恭弥来了！”这句话说完那些混混脸上就露出又愤恨又害怕的弱者式表情。在骸还没看够变脸的时候，那些混混就一窝蜂似的跑了。骸低下头嗤笑一声，就提着自己的东西走出了那个暗巷。接着他就第一次碰见了云雀恭弥，白衬衫和黑色的校裤，校服外套披在肩头，看见从暗巷之中走出来的他只斜睨了一眼就向前走去。  
骸在原地看着十五岁时的云雀恭弥的背影，在心里暗笑，你会好好记住我的。  
骸顺着记忆中的路线从并盛往黑曜慢慢地走，那天的夕阳沉沉，投下昏黄的光，在地上留下一个极长的影子。黑曜乐园的设施还是记忆中的破败，顺着楼梯走上犬和千种在的四楼。推开那扇门，却没见到记忆中年少的犬和千种，看到的是艾斯托拉涅欧的实验室。  
手中拎着的不再是装满零食的袋子，变成了三叉戟，戟尖闪着寒光。骸看到手术台上不停哭闹的犬，有五六个穿着白衣服的大人正试图按住他的手脚，把他捆在手术台上。骸向前一步，想直接把三叉戟插进那几个人的喉咙，他的身体却仿佛虚幻似的穿过了那些人。犬的哭闹声愈来愈小，直到消失。这时候的骸却突然丧失了视觉，或者也可能是这里没了光，等再能看到事物，就发现自己靠在墙角。一阵脚步声传来，周围的孩子们都有些恐慌，有几个已经忍不住哭了起来，骸没什么表情。然后开门进来的人抓住他的胳膊就把他带了出去。还是刚刚那间实验室，那个手术台，他的四肢被捆的扎扎实实，头顶的无影灯发着光。  
记忆里熟悉的那阵剧痛又开始上演，轮回眼的主人们开始放肆大笑，周围的光一点一点湮灭，骸开始跌跌撞撞地向前跑，他变得渺小无比，只有那阵刺耳的笑声一直在回荡。周围的环境逐渐再也无法看见，他连自己都看不见，虚无，一片虚无，黑暗，无尽的黑暗，安静地像水牢里。似乎只是想了一下水牢，他就摸到了真的水，柔和，带着轻微的阻力，冰凉一片。他真的感受到了脸上连接的供氧设备，眼睛睁开，是水牢。  
又要等啊。  
走过来的是云雀恭弥，稀奇了，他怎么进来的。现在复仇者监狱都提供探监服务了？云雀恭弥的嘴巴一张一合，那些话一字不落地传到骸的耳朵里：你太慢了，总是要我等，我决定不等你了。以后我们也不用见面了，连自由都没有的家伙不配做我的对手。  
骸张口想说话，却发不出声音，水面连个泡泡都不曾留下。而云雀恭弥，就那么转身，离他越来越远。骸想伸手去抓他，却连一个手指也抬不起来。  
不要走好不好……你不是最执着的云雀恭弥吗？你还没赢回来呢……  
呼~骸重重地呼吸几口，几乎是安慰性地拍拍自己的胸口，做梦而已做梦而已。大片大片的黑占据着他的视野，感觉到脸上传来的冰凉触感，伸手去摸才发现泪流了下来。多少年了，没做过这些梦了。  
眼前还是一片黑暗，让骸怀疑自己其实还没走出那个噩梦，或许他一直没长大也说不定，他永远地留在了那个漆黑的晚上。比起睡着之前，周围安静了许多。唱片机已经没有音乐流出来了，外面也没有其他声音传过来了，或许是入夜了吧。  
骸靠着沙发背，把两条腿收起来抱着膝盖，不可避免地就想起云雀恭弥。  
他开始无比地思念云雀恭弥，从什么时候开始他变得这样依赖云雀，那个人给他带来了如此如此巨大的影响力，让他变得优柔寡断，让他变得不像自己，让他变得做了一个失去他的噩梦也要流泪。他被移植了轮回眼变成怪物那天，他没流泪，他杀死艾斯托拉涅欧所有的成年人那天，他没流泪，他被关进水牢那天，他没流泪。他心里明白，云雀恭弥是有离开他的可能的，所以他才害怕。是他亲手把自由的六道骸关进牢笼，是他亲手给了云雀恭弥伤害他的机会，是他亲手把命门塞进了那个人手里。

不管是彭格列还是风纪财团，几乎所有的同事都觉得云雀恭弥是个好老板，好同事，工作起来非常投入，甚至称得上爱岗敬业。但也只有云雀恭弥知道，他也不是勤于工作，而是工作就有那么多。他的下班时间一向都很晚的，但考虑到骸一个人待在家里就让他有点放心不下，所以这几天的下班时间就越来越早。  
钥匙插进锁孔，向右拧三圈，推开门就看到昏暗的客厅里他的爱人还在等他回家。听到他开门的声音，沙发上蜷成一团的人就抬起了脑袋，问：“是云雀回来了吗？”“嗯。”他一边脱着外套一边向客厅里走，顺便把灯打开。还是走时那身衣服，只是头发有点乱，在沙发上安静待着。  
云雀恭弥走进厨房，穿上围裙，打算先做点吃的把晚餐解决。  
从准备食材到端上桌，云雀恭弥几乎用了一个小时，做了两份肉酱意面。接着把沙发上的骸请到餐桌前，就可以开始晚餐了。为了方便骸吃饭，云雀找了一个家里最深的碗把骸那份装进去了。  
对面的骸抱着那个大碗，叉子一卷，就能准确的递到嘴里去。云雀恭弥始终不能专注吃自己的餐，时不时就要抬头向对面看看，所幸骸现在看不见。  
等到两个人都解决完晚餐的时候，墙上的挂钟指针刚好重合在罗马数字八上。  
“你自己待着。”云雀恭弥说完顺手摸摸骸的头发就准备继续去处理他这段时间白天落下的工作。除了风纪财团的事情，还有彭格列那边雾守缺席所以分担过来的一些事情，总之云雀恭弥想想就觉得坐不住。  
转身离开之前他的手被拉住了。  
那只素白的手轻轻扯着他的手指，胳膊在半空中悬着，六道骸坐在床上，双眼被眼罩遮着，面向虚空的前方。云雀恭弥却觉得他在用那双眼看着他，像以往每一次那样。他的眼里总是泄露出那些让云雀恭弥一看就心生不忍的情绪，让他心软的一塌糊涂，让他没办法坚持自己的原则，让他只想赶快到他的身边去。  
云雀恭弥顺着那只手的方向看过去，骸什么也没说，但云雀恭弥就是觉得他在向自己要东西，安全感，乐趣，爱情，生命，誓言或者其他云雀恭弥不论能给不能给都想给他的东西。  
云雀恭弥想起那些堆在他电脑里，件件都标注急的文件，在思忖之间，骸开口了：“不要走。”他的声音有些颤抖，说完就紧闭起来的嘴唇似乎有些发白。  
云雀恭弥回握住他的手，坐回了床边。摸上手的体温在正常范围内，脉搏的速度也不疾不徐，“怎么了，哪里难受吗？”  
六道骸刚刚忍不住伸手拉住了人，现在把人留下了，却又不知道该怎么说，支支吾吾说不出怎么了，手只好用力攥住云雀恭弥的手，以防止他在耐心耗尽之后再次转身离开。  
自从那个梦里醒过来，骸像是感觉自己回到了过去，没有别人，没有云雀，什么也没有的小时候，脆弱无力，只好任人宰割。他被生生挖去右眼那天晚上也是一个极黑极黑的夜。  
大概已经有半辈子那么久，六道骸好像没体会过什么叫害怕。可是在失明后的今夜，他被自己脑子里的幻想打败了。他当然知道云雀恭弥暂时不会离开他，可是每一次他触不到，感受不到云雀恭弥的存在，他的脑子里就开始灌满了那个云雀恭弥转身离开他的画面。聪明绝顶的幻术师被拖进了幻想的深渊中，他那些丰富的想象力能让他无所不能，构建出逼真的万事万物，也让他在身体不健全的此刻承受了堪比战斗的精神力负担。  
只有云雀恭弥，他在，骸才能暂时的相信，他是安全的。  
抓住云雀恭弥的手，就像抓住了和现实世界的连接口，不至于迷失在那一片虚无的黑暗里，死在自己的幻想之下。  
骸最后也没解释清楚为什么要抓住他不放开，但云雀恭弥好像也没那么在意，他安静地待在骸的身边，用一只手就慢慢把骸慌张失措的心抚平，在任他抓着的时候，好像一并把彩色的，快乐的回忆都注回了骸的脑子里，他想起他们曾经一起生活的日子，他想起云雀那只叽叽喳喳会讲话的小黄鸟，想起他们第一次在家里做爱。  
那时候云雀恭弥眼睛里烧着一团火，贴着他的身体温度也高，定定的看着骸，问他愿不愿意。骸什么话也没说，只是自觉的把两条腿攀上了他的腰。  
骸凭着自己的直觉稍稍向前，就撞进了主动张开的怀抱里。  
抓住一只手，就还想抓住另一只手，等到两只手都被握在手里了，就还想伸手摸摸他的脸看看是不是自己的云雀恭弥。骸两只手朝着想象的位置伸了过去，却只抓到了衣服的布料，向下按，似乎是摸到了胸口。沿着胸膛一路向上，终于摸着脖子抚上了脸颊。光滑的肤，高挺的鼻，削尖的下颌，在摸到他的薄唇的时候手被一口咬住了，牙齿轻轻在指尖研磨，然后那只作乱的手就被云雀恭弥摘下来捂在了怀里。云雀恭弥特有的嗓音炸在很近的地方：“你在做什么？”  
骸忍不住微笑起来：“确认一下你是不是云雀恭弥，你也知道我现在是个瞎子。”  
“那你觉得我是云雀恭弥吗？”云雀恭弥抓着骸的一只手，揉捏两下，忽然觉得指甲似乎长了一点。  
骸皱着眉头想，摸着脸像，声音也像，做饭的手艺也像，如果不极端地设想，大概就是云雀恭弥了，可是要是完全排除别的可能性，也做不到，于是估摸了一个数字回答：“百分之八十的确定性吧！”  
骸刚说完，就感觉天旋地转，整个人被推倒在了床上。随之而来的就是极具侵略性的吻：“那我就让你知道，百分之一百的云雀恭弥是什么样子的。”  
身上的衣服被云雀恭弥的手轻易撩开，被包裹的温热的皮肤骤然接触到空气，双腿之间挤进了一条腿，膝盖顶着骸的膝窝，这动作的意味和接下来要发生的事情骸熟悉无比。  
可由于此刻视觉的缺失，骸突然不知该怎么配合云雀了，他变得有点畏手畏脚，手伸向半空中，却无处落下去。那只手停了几秒就被云雀按了下去，云雀的手按在虎口处，两只手相叠最后落在床上。  
强势的吻一刻不停地宣示着他的存在地位，上方的这场性事的主导者有意用更为激烈的动作在骸的心上留下强烈的印象。  
摸进衣服里的手上下摩挲，骸似乎都能感觉到云雀手上常年握拐留下的薄茧，磨得腰上酥酥麻麻的痒。  
那只手顺着腰间往下，隔着裤子揉捏着比起其他地方稍显丰厚的臀肉。接着又抚上尾椎骨，颇具技巧性的一按，骸就感觉浑身都软了下来，只想变成融化在云雀怀里的一汪水。  
骸的头发散乱地堆在脑后，虚掩着那段纤细秀颀的颈子，云雀把散下来的发向两边拨拨，才让发后藏着的珍宝完整露出。颈上的皮肤，细而白，喉结不很突出，连接着下方漂亮精细的锁骨和惑人的美丽面容。每每看到他的脖子，云雀恭弥总也忍不住去想，那么细，看起来脆弱的一咬就断，从外表上判断绝对是一只手就可以掌控好的猎物。这样一个人，却成了他人生中最顽固的敌人。  
幻术师的身体在他手的揉捏下渐渐失了力气，衣衫尽褪，任他摆弄。暂时失明限制了骸的行动，不然他亲爱的恋人早就自觉把那双长腿缠上来了。云雀在骸的腰下垫了一个枕头，捉住他的大腿往自己腰上搁。云雀恭弥就着这个姿势弓起脊背去亲骸。  
这样的无所适从，只能靠爱人引导的情况几乎没有过。骸在混乱的青春期里忙着逃狱，然后被抓回去，一心想着自己征服世界的计划，没有人给过他性教育，但头一次云雀恭弥把他压在身下的时候就无师自通般心脏通通跳着把两条腿缠了上去。云雀恭弥是个不错的打架练手对象，也是个不错的做爱对象。只是后来两人关系的紧密程度是开始的骸也没料到的，他没想到会把心丢在他身上。  
云雀恭弥伸手捉住他的两只手往自己身上拢，在他耳边边轻喘边说：“害怕的话就搂住我。”骸顺着云雀恭弥的力量把两只手合在他身后，搂住他的背。感受着云雀恭弥在他身体里的激烈动作，还能想到云雀恭弥一直都是这样，他在性事上无师自通，云雀恭弥在爱他这件事上无师自通，总是他的话还没说出口，云雀就已经把他都说不清的杂乱心绪抚得平静。骸伸手摸着云雀的背，被捣得话语说的断断续续：“你是…在我…心里安…了…雷达吗？”骸没等到云雀的回答，再出口就是深重的喘息和无意义的音节词。  
云雀恭弥发了狠地操他，像是要通过那个通道抵达他的心里，叫他即使没有眼睛也能看到他的真心。  
骸觉得自己变得支离破碎，像是遭遇亚平宁半岛的活火山喷发一样，灼热包裹着他的身体，火山灰给他俩交合的姿势渡上一层坚硬的壳，等到后世的人从遗址中发掘出土，他们也还是以这个状态永恒地交合。又像是被置身在大西洋底，在几千米的深海，包裹着他的只有无尽的黑暗和冰凉的海水。云雀恭弥疾风骤雨一样的爱在他的心海上掀起波澜。  
做到耳酣脑热之际，云雀恭弥搂着他的腰扶他换了姿势，他坐起来落到了云雀的腿上，相连的地方严丝合缝，甚至因为重力进到了更深的地方。云雀恭弥扶着他的腰起起落落，顺手解开了骸的发圈，靛蓝色的发散了满背。云雀恭弥捋捋骸额头汗湿的发，抹去骸眼角沁出的泪，在他耳边说：“来啊，摸摸，亲手确认我是不是云雀恭弥。”然后把骸合在他背后的手打开引导他摸上自己腹部。  
骸亲手感觉到了，那个疤。那是几年前和骸一起出任务的时候伤的，被匕首划得，云雀恭弥对伤口满不在意，没护理好，就留下一道五六公分长的疤痕，骸记得，那条疤自西南向东北斜着在云雀恭弥的腹部。这是云雀，是他的百分之百确定的云雀恭弥。  
骸凭着直觉搂住身前人的背，和他胸贴着胸地拥抱着，除了云雀恭弥，谁也没有这么暖的怀抱……和总是让他变得软弱的能力。  
“如果是你失明了，我要怎么让你确认我就是我呢？”骸和云雀恭弥并肩靠着，这点贤者时间的宁静也要拿来思考问题，双子座的脑洞大开。  
即使明知身旁的人什么也看不到，云雀恭弥还是扭过头认真地盯着恋人眼睛在的位置，说出了答案：“我记得住你的味道。”  
虽然不需要大费周章地对暗号，但骸还是皱起了眉：“我身上有气味吗？我怎么闻不到？”  
身旁的人凑近，长长吸一口气，接着缓缓开口说：“你真的闻不到吗？ ”等到旁边躺着的骸认真点头之后，又煞有介事地说，“我闻到了哦！是凤梨味~”惹得旁边恋人也顾不上想到底怎么相认，一拳准确地锤在云雀恭弥胸口上：“把我和那种热带水果联系在一起也太不礼貌了。”  
云雀恭弥挨了一记反而笑出声，在心里默默感叹恋人十年如一日的提凤梨必生气buff。  
墙上的时针早已转过两圈，云雀恭弥稍稍俯身抱起恋人去洗澡。想想堆着的文件，决定还是就让它再堆积久一点吧，正好今年还没休过假，要开始工作至少也要等到骸的眼睛彻底好再说了。云雀恭弥在心里暗想，他真的不是不想上班，纯粹是他家里人实在离不开他啊~工作什么的就先放放吧，就算是世界待拯救，宇宙待重启，也得等他先顾好他家里人，毕竟，连自己配偶都照顾不好，算什么肉食动物。


End file.
